Willy and the Poor Boys
Willy and the Poor Boys is the fourth studio album by Creedence Clearwater Revival, released by Fantasy Records in November 1969, and was the last of three studio albums that the band released in that year. The album was remastered and reissued on 180 Gram Vinyl by Analogue Productions in 2006. The album features the songs "Down on the Corner", from which the album got its name, and "Fortunate Son," which is a well known protest song. In 2003, the album was ranked number 464 on Rolling Stone magazine's list of the 500 greatest albums of all time. History In June, CCR released its third LP, Green River. Shortly after the band began recording songs for its next LP, Willy and the Poor Boys. Ten months later the band released its eighth single, "Down on the Corner" b/w "Fortunate Son". The single's A-side reached #7 on the Billboard Hot 100 and its B-side made it to #64, both in 1974. When the band members were finalizing the album, they and photographer Basul Parik went over to the intersection of Peralta St. and Hollis St. in Oakland, California and shot the photograph of the cover at Duck Kee Market owned by Ruby Lee. The album was released in November as Fantasy 8397, and in 1970 made the Top 50 in six countries, including France where it reached #1. On December 16, 1970, the Recording Industry Association of America certified the album Gold (500,000 units sold). Almost 20 years later, on December 13, 1990, the album was certified platinum (1,000,000 units sold) and 2x Platinum (2,000,000 units sold). In 1982 the band's rendition of Lead Belly's "Cotton Fields at Home" made #50 on Billboard magazine's Country Singles chart. On June 10, 2008 the album was remastered and released by Concord Music Group as a Compact Disc, with three bonus tracks. Track listing All songs written and composed by J.C. Fogerty, except where noted. 'Side One' #Down on the Corner - 2:46 #It Came Out of the Sky - 2:53 #Cotton Fields (Huddie Ledbetter) - 2:56 #Poorboy Shuffle - 2:25 #Feelin' Blue - 5:06 'Side Two' #Fortunate Son - 2:19 #Don't Look Now (It Ain't You or Me) - 2:11 #The Midnight Special (Traditional, arr. J. C. Fogerty) - 4:13 #Side o' the Road - 3:24 #Effigy - 6:26 '40th Anniversary Edition CD Bonus Tracks' #Fortunate Son (Live in Manchester, September 1, 1971) - 2:13 #It Came Out of the Sky (Live in Berlin, September 16, 1971, recorded for Live in Europe) - 3:26 #Down on the Corner" (Jam with Booker T. & the M.G.'s at Fantasy Studios, 1970) - 2:49 Personnel John Fogerty – vocals, lead guitar, piano, harmonica on "Poorboy Shuffle", producer, arranger Tom Fogerty – rhythm guitar, except on tracks 11 & 12 Stu Cook – bass guitar, washtub bass on "Poorboy Shuffle" Doug Clifford – drums, washboard on "Poorboy Shuffle" Booker T. Jones – organ on track 13 Steve Cropper – guitar on track 13 Donald "Duck" Dunn – bass guitar on track 13 Al Jackson, Jr. – drums on track 13 Charts Navigation Category:Studio Albums Category:1960s Albums